The Beach
by rin916
Summary: Paul/Dawn Reggie/Maylene. What happens when Dawn meets Paul Reggie and Maylene at  you guessed it  the beach? My story for Surfergirl14's Summer contest. Enjoy!


Hey Y'all! This is a story for Surfergirl14's Summer Contest! Everyone should check out her page and enter a story to. It would give me more to read while I am sick :p Hope you like it!

Oh yes Still don't own Pokemon

**The Beach**

Dawn had walked out of the ocean and to where her towel was. Her midnight blue hair was tied into a messy bun on top of her head. She wore a light pink bikini with midnight blue accents. She sat on her towel and turned back to the ocean to see her Piplup and Buneary still passing a beach ball to each other.

While it was the beginning of the summer, the beach was rather empty. Dawn leaned back on her arms as she sighed and let her skin soak up the sun light.

"Reggie!" A girl screamed and a pink blob blurred past Dawn.

Dawn tilted her head to the side questioning what was going on until she saw a purple blur run by her as well. This person dropped a bucket in front of her. Dawn went to pick up the dropped item when a hand reached down under hers. Dawn looked up to see Paul getting to the bucket first.

"Oh hi Paul," Dawn said cheerfully giving him a stellar smile.

Paul willed himself not to react but a small smirk crept across his face. The way her hair was wind blown and dried with salt water stuck in her hair (A/N- You know how when salt water dries in your hair and dries in separated locks?) mixed with her cheeks having a light pink glow from the sun forced that smirk on his face, "Hi" Paul thought she looked cute.

Dawn looked at the two who had run past her and saw Reggie picking up Maylene and throwing her over his shoulder.

"What is with those two?" Dawn asked as she stood next to Paul.

"Well, it started when they dragged me here. However since I don't feel like giving you a 30 minute detailed play by play. She dumped ice water on him as we finished lunch and he started chasing her after he picked up their stuff."

"Hey Dawn!" Reggie said happy walking to Dawn and his brother with Maylene over his shoulder.

"So y'all are going out?" Dawn asked confused.

"Oh, this yeah… For two months now." Reggie smiled giving her a sheepish smile.

"Reggie put me down!" Maylene demanded thrashing around.

"Hey I have been training with you for two months; you are stuck, little miss lovely Maylene." Reggie said very proud of himself.

"Hi Dawn" Maylene said from behind Reggie.

"Hey Maylene!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Now for your punishment… Time to burry you in the sand!" Reggie exclaimed walking to where he had sat his stuff down.

Dawn chuckled and looked over to Paul who was, as always, scowling. She noticed that he had what seemed to be swim trunks on but he wore his usual jacket. "Why do you have a jacket on?" Dawn asked rocking from her heals to her toes. "Aren't you going to enjoy the beach?"

"Do you really think I would walk down the street shirtless?" Paul asked arching an eyebrow.

This caused Dawn to blush. She tried to shrug it off and allowed him to take that as an answer.

Paul grunted and walked to his brother and Maylene.

Dawn sighed as she lay back on her towel and thought of her pokemon.

"Bun Bun Eary!" The bunny pokemon wailed. Dawn flung up, into a sitting position and looked for the pokemon. She didn't see either of them.

Dawn ran for the water and dove in and swam out to where the two pokemon had been playing. Piplup was attacking a Tentacruel, who had Buneary in its grasp. Dawn went back up to the surface to think. She had no idea what she was going to do, but dove under the water and went to face the pokemon who had just enveloped Piplup in his clutches.

Dawn swam to the Tentacruel and tried to pull Buneary out of its grasp but it hit her with a poison jab in the chest. She was knocked out of the water and a Honchkrow swooped under her as she began to fall back to the water. The pokemon took the retching girl to the sand and landed next to its master, Paul.

"Troublesome what is going on?" Paul asked picking up the girl and setting her on the ground.

"Please save Buneary… and ... Ugg… Piplup," Dawn groaned holding her chest.

"What happened to you?" Paul asked much more concerned about her than the pokemon.

"Poison jab, please help them."

Paul nodded, "Reggie look after her," Paul said running to the water after throwing out his pokemon of choice, Gastrodon, and tossing his jacket off. Paul swam to where he had seen Dawn fly out of the water. He had a brief battle with the Tentacruel. He collected the two pokemon and swam back to shore where he saw the blue haired girl shivering in Reggie's arms.

"What are you doing? Take her to the PokeCenter!" Paul commanded.

"She shouldn't be moved." Reggie said looking at his brother, not expecting such an out burst.

"Maylene go get Nurse Joy" Reggie said tossing the keys to his car to his girlfriend. Reggie stood up and approached his brother, "Let me see those two, and you make sure she in comfortable."

"You don't have anything in the car that will help her do you?" Paul asked kneeling next to Dawn, who was too weak to sit up for to long and fell into him.

"No I didn't think to pack anything for the beach." Reggie said slowly wanting to kick himself, and hoping Paul didn't.

Paul felt the heat come off her. She was burning up. "Dawn!" Paul hollered trying to get the girl to open her eyes.

Dawn smiled a little bit, "You said my name."

Paul was about to bark and insult at her, of course he had, but he decided against it and held her close to him.

After a short while Reggie came back to the two sitting in the sand.

"Your pokemon will be fine." Reggie gave a soft smile.

"Oh that is great, so they will be fine to see her in pain!" Paul barked.

Reggie looked at his brother very perplexed. How had he missed Paul's compassion to this girl before? Was there and previous affection? "Paul take a breath, it will be ok."

"So tired," Dawn murmured.

"Wake up you stupid girl!" Paul cried out shaking her.

"Paul calm down!" Reggie jumped and took Dawn away from him. He felt for her pulse and paled.

Paul saw his brother's reaction put his hand where he saw his brother had his and felt a very fait very slow pulse. Paul felt his stomach jump to his throat. Dawn was in really bad shape. "Wait!"

Paul jumped up and went to his bag and came back with a bottle of Pecha juice. "This…"

He handed it to his brother.

"She might be far to exhausted to drink it." Reggie frowned opening it and put it up to her lips. "Dawn drink this."

Paul sat back in the sand and dug his fists into the sand. The troublesome girl just had to be ok. They heard a horn come from the parking lot. "Get her here now!" Maylene yelled from the car.

Then the two bothers herd sirens and Reggie sweat dropped, "She beat the ambulance here."

"And that is the reason I won't ride with her driving," Paul muttered as he picked up Dawn who was still clenching her chest. "Troublesome, hold on to me." Paul ordered.

Dawn weakly reached around his back with one hand and still used the other one to clutch her chest.

Paul rolled his eyes and pulled the arm to put her around his neck and saw that her chest was bright red and her bikini top was charred around the edges and the middle of her chest was swollen. Paul's stomach lurched. No wonder she was fading fast that did not look good.

Dawn finally gave into her tears and started crying. Her tears rolled down her cheeks as she leaned into Paul.

"No Troublesome don't start." Paul barked as he began to run to the parking lot. When he got there he sat her on the back of the ambulance where Maylene and Nurse Joy waited. It took him a moment to release the girl because she wouldn't let go of him.

"Hell I could have ran to y'all and brought her back by now." Maylene said icily. She was just concerned for Dawn. They had quite a history a few years ago and she didn't want anything to happen to the girl.

"Because you drive like a bat outta hell…" Paul growled.

"We need to take her to the PokeCenter Maylene are you coming with her? Nurse Joy asked.

Paul clinched his fist and glared at Maylene. Why did the idea of the pink haired girl going with Troublesome irritate him so badly?

"Oh yeah, Paul tell Reggie to meet me over there." Maylene said stepping into the back of the ambulance.

Paul continued to stare at the girl crying in pain.

"Paul?" Maylene said walking over to Paul and touching his shoulder, "Hey you there?"

Paul snapped out of his trance and growled at Maylene, "I am fine. Go with her!" Paul shouted. He watched at the pink headed girl get back in the ambulance and watched the vehicle drive away. Reggie came up behind Paul, "Do you want to come with me?" Reggie asked.

Paul just nodded staring at the road.

"I have her things and her pokemon." Reggie said trying to obtain Paul's attention. The older purple headed male failed at that task.

"Bun eary eary!" The bunny pokemon cried.

Paul looked at the crying pokemon and bent down and picked it up. Piplup, who was on Reggie's shoulder, tensed as Paul handled his friend. Paul coddled Buneary, "No tears." Paul said gruffly as he consoled the pokemon by rubbing her back as he walked to the car. Reggie just froze and looked dumbstruck as Piplup fell off his should and face planted into the ground. Paul turned around, "The keys are in the car, if you don't hurry I will leave you here and will drive myself."

Reggie ran to the car after picking up Piplup. He got in the car and drove to the PokeCenter.

"Can't you drive faster?" Paul asked harshly.

"Not unless you want to wind up in the PokeCenter as well." Reggie said calmly. He knew his bother was not as calm as he appeared to be.

Paul sat in the car with his hands shoved in his pockets. He closed his eyes and tried to reel in his emotions that where inside of him, going hay wire. He didn't know why the troublesome girl being injured bothered him so greatly. Buneary noticed the boy's change and went to patting the back of his head with her ear. "Bun eary eary Buneary." She said stroking his arm with her paw.

Reggie chuckled at the scene, while Paul shot him a glare but didn't stop the bunny pokemon. He accepted the comfort. It wasn't like anyone ever had to know.

Once they arrived at the PokeCenter, Paul jumped out of the car and ran into the emergence wing, without waiting on Reggie. Maylene met him in the waiting room, "Some trip to the beach huh?"

Paul grunted.

"So much for the first vacation of the summer," Maylene sighed, and sat down. She saw that Paul did not take his eyes of the red light that was about the door to the emergency room. "She is going to be ok Paul."

Paul once again said and did nothing to react.

"When did you start liking her?" Maylene asked.

To this Paul swung he head around to the girl who was sitting in the chair. He saw Reggie come through the door and went back to his original position staring at the light. Maylene rolled her eyes and turned to Reggie, "When did hard ass over here start liking Dawn?"

Reggie shrugged, "Honestly I really haven't noticed."

"It was the morning of the Sinnoh Championship battle with Ash." Paul said away from them.

"Paul that was five years ago." Reggie said, amazed he had never realized his brother's affections.

"Your point?" Paul sneered.

Reggie quickly stepped back before Paul lashed out.

"Paul?" Nurse Joy asked coming out of the door.

"Yes?" Paul said walking to the woman, "Is Maylene here? Dawn is asking for her."

Paul walked away pointing to Maylene. Reggie got up from his freshly sat in chair and followed his brother out. "Hey where are you doing?"

"Back to the beach," Paul grunted. "I am going to enjoy my first trip to the beach this summer." Paul said walking to the beach.

O0o0o0o0o0

Maylene walked into Dawn's room and saw the girl with her chest wrapped up propped up in bed. Her breath was shaky and her face was pail, despite the slight sunburn on her cheeks.

"Hey Dawn, how do you feel?"

"She is still in significant pain, but we have administered the medicine and she should be alright, but it will take a while." Nurse Joy said.

"Pau-l," Dawn stuttered. "Where is he?"

"He is outside," Maylene said sitting on the foot of her bed. "Do you want him?"

"Why did he stay?" Dawn asked confused.

"He cares for you." Maylene said slowly, afraid of what the shock would do to the poor girl.

Surprising the pink haired girl Dawn just smiled, "Really?" Maylene nodded.

O0o0o0o0o

It took Paul about twenty minutes to get back to the beach once he was out of Reggie's eye sight he began to run. He wanted to vent and running was usually a way Paul could do that. He went back to the beach and sat in the sand and just stared at the ocean. He worried for the troublesome girl. He never intended to make a fool out of himself and tell her he cared for her, but he never wanted to see her life in danger.

"Buneary Buneary Buneary Buneary eary eary earrrry,"

Paul turned his head toward the sound and saw Dawn's Buneary hopping to him and doing cartwheels on her ears. "What are you doing here?" Paul sneered.

The bunny pokemon was simply worried about her master and about Paul, because he had so gravely cared about Dawn. The bunny pokemon snuggled into his bare chest and reached across his chest to hug him. Paul softened ever so slightly and put a hand on the pokemon's back. "She will be ok." He muttered quietly. "Would you like to go back into the water and swim?" Paul asked.

Buneary jumped and started crying, at her traumatizing afternoon. "Bun bun bun Bunearrrrrry!"

"Listen you can't go around being afraid of the water." Paul said getting up and walking to the coast line, with her in his arms. He walked out to about waist deep and squatted in the water, slowly lowering the bunny pokemon into the water. "See you are ok." Paul sighed giving her a soft smile.

Buneary stared dreamily at Paul. The cold bitter Paul was smiling at her. No wonder Dawn was always so fascinated by this male. Paul waved his hand in front of Buneary's face, "Hey you still there? You are spacing out like Dawn."

Yup that was it. Buneary's mouth fell agape. He had called her master by name, not Troublesome.

"I do know her name." Paul grumbled, "I just mess with her, because it is fun and amusing to see her get so worked up." Paul smiled at remembering the times the blue haired girl would freak out.

The pair played in the water for a few hours until the sky started to turn pink. Then they returned to the sand and Paul went to where he saw his jacket, which had been left by his brother, and sat Buneary in his lap and wrapped his jacket around her. Paul inwardly gave a small strain of curse words to his brother for leaving his jacket here.

O0o0oo0o

Dawn was released from the PokeCenter at dusk and Maylene helped her walk out to the waiting room. Dawn had squeezed into her tank top, which was a little bit of a problem with her chest being swollen and heavily bandaged, and wore her skirt that was brought in by Reggie. The close has been in her back Reggie had picked up. Reggie and Maylene had agreed to let Dawn stay with them at the beach house they had rented. "Where is Paul?" Dawn whispered. She couldn't get her voice over a whisper without causing herself more pain.

"He went back to the beach. He has never really done well with emergency rooms." Reggie said pointing around.

Piplup came to Dawn's side and she tried to bend down to get him but she failed and Maylene took most of the blue haired girl's weight as Dawn's knees gave out.

"Whoa!" Reggie called in surprise and picked up the penguin pokemon and handed him to Dawn, once she recovered. "Steady there, let's get you back to the beach house."

"No take me to the beach." Dawn choked. "Paul," She muttered. The beach house was about five miles from the spot where she had run into the trio. It was more secluded then by the beach house.

"Dawn, Paul will be there shortly. You need to rest." Maylene said taking her to the car.

O0o0o0o

Paul watched as the bunny pokemon fell asleep as he watched the sunset. About ten minutes before the sun set Paul heard his brother yell, "Dawn, don't be stupid."

At this Paul got up and walked to the wooden bridge that the yelling was coming from. He saw Dawn leaning against the railing and Reggie trying to convince her to come with him.

"Oh, Paul…" Dawn whispered. Her hand went to her chest. For either pain to because she was self conscious, Paul didn't know. She saw the pokemon wrapped in his jacket cradled in his arm. "Oh Buneary," Dawn cried softly reaching out for her pokemon.

"Is she staying with us?" Paul asked his brother.

"Yes, but I couldn't get her to go with Maylene when I came to get you."

Paul scoffed, "Weak," He handed Buneary to Dawn and swept her up bridal style. Reggie nodded and walked ahead of them to give his brother some space. He knew his brother needed to voice his feelings.

"You don't have to carry me." Dawn whispered.

"Please, you can barely stand." Paul sneered, "Why didn't you go back to the cabin?"

"I wanted to say thank you." Dawn said in a very low pitch and volume, so softly Paul could barely hear.

"Your welcome, I am not that bad of a guy to let you die." Paul grunted. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired and my chest still sorta hurts." Dawn's face reddened.

Paul was happy to just see color in her face again. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead, "You had me scared there for a while."

Dawn's face exploded into a deep shade of red, and blushed like a mad man… woman. "What?" A very vague question indeed, she didn't know why he had kissed or why he was so concerned for her.

"I…" Paul stopped walking, and stopped talking. He looked over to his left and saw the sun setting over the ocean. Just a sliver of the sun was left. "You are important to me." Paul whispered.

Reggie didn't hear footsteps behind him and he gave a quick look over his shoulder and saw Paul talking to Dawn. He smiled and kept walking to the beach cabin.

"P-paul?" Dawn asked still in shock. "How? When? Why?"

Paul grunted. He felt like a fool. She didn't have anything to return to him. Summer was crap. Summer love was crap. Love itself was crap. Crap! Why did he do that?

Dawn smiled and lean up just enough to kiss his cheek, "I love you too."

Paul was so surprised he nearly dropped her. What did she say? Were his ears playing tricks on him? Yeah that had to be the case. "Really?"

Dawn nodded and smiled. She tucked her head into his chest and fell asleep. Once Paul had gotten to the cabin he took her to his room and tucked her in his bed. He took one of the three pillows and a blanket and headed to the door.

"Mn... Paul?" Dawn asked waking up, seeing the purple haired male walk out of the room.

Paul approached the side of her bed and sat down, "You sleep in here. Get some rest and feel better. If you need anything I will be on the couch. Good night" He whispered giving her a soft good night kiss on her lips. Then he got up and went to the couch laid pillow and blanket down and went to the bath room. As he took a shower he felt a rush of energy from his previous conversation with Dawn.

So maybe summer wasn't so bad…

O0o0o0o0o

Ok so I wasn't going for cheesy, but it kinda migrated there on its own. Anyway I hope y'all liked it. I know it isn't your typical beginning of summer nonsense and I am still in school and what not but I don't really have a summer vacation anymore and didn't feel like I could right a real cliché "Summer Time" story (although it kinda ended up being one anyway didn't it?). So there it is!

Always,

Rin


End file.
